<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buyer Beware by Karios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263599">Buyer Beware</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios'>Karios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Behavior, Gen, Louie Duck's Money-Making Schemes, Quadruple Drabble, Some Humor, Trick or Treat: Trick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louie's latest scheme: a garage sale. Yes, that garage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buyer Beware</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionGrass/gifts">scorpionGrass</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy ToT, scorpionGrass! DuckTales zaniness is so fun to write.</p>
<p>Thank you to sinkauli for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duckburg was in even more chaos than usual. Fires had broken out. Streets were flooded. More than one building lay in ruins, trees had fallen, and threats roamed the streets. Monsters of every size, from the tiniest Nanobots to what could best be described as a Massive Swamp Thing, menaced the denizens. The only consolation was that no one had been seriously injured.</p>
<p>At first the chaos was so widespread that no one was quite sure of its source until some of the attacking horde looked disturbingly familiar to Scrooge and Donald. Then everyone had a pretty good idea.</p>
<p>"The kids!" Scrooge said, accusation mixed with concern.</p>
<p>Donald nodded and the pair began making their way toward home, rounding up anyone that was able to escape the chaos, including eventually the rest of their extended family, who also had no idea what was going on.</p>
<p>Everyone except Dewey, that is, until they arrived at home to find him caressing a large stack of cash.</p>
<p>"Where did you get all that money?" Huey asked.</p>
<p>"I had a garage sale, duh," Louie gestured with a flourish as if the emptier garage was a game show prize to be modeled off.</p>
<p>"You sold items out of our garage. <em>This</em> garage. How could you do that?" Dewey asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>Murmurs started up through the crowd, which gave way to indiscernible shouting with too many Duckburg residents talking at once.</p>
<p>"I put up a disclaimer," Louie defended over the din.</p>
<p>Louie pointed to a tacked-up piece of paper. "Warning: Please exercise caution when touching, carrying, polishing, looking at, tasting, smelling, or otherwise interacting with your purchase. Thank you for shopping at Louie's Dangerous, Defunct, and Deadly Treasures," Dewey read aloud.</p>
<p>"You could at least have alphabetized your list," Huey complained.</p>
<p>"Louie!" the rest of the assembled angry mob admonished in union.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Louie tried.</p>
<p>Scrooge addressed the crowd: "Huey, Mrs Beakley, and Donald on clean-up. Webby, Dewey, and Lena, move everyone out of danger. Della and I will begin recapturing the threats. Anyone else who followed us here and wants to pitch in, help out where you can. But everyone stay safe!"</p>
<p>Louie inched his way out of Scrooge's view.</p>
<p>"Louie!"</p>
<p>Louie froze. "You have a job for me, Uncle Scrooge?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Louie, I do. The most important job of all: Refunds."</p>
<p>"Anything but that," Louie begged. "Please, no, there's gotta be another way!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>